


Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

by Aceworu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Noctis, and Noctis and Prompto are a bonded pair, au where everything is Cool and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceworu/pseuds/Aceworu
Summary: It doesn’t surprise him when he’s woken up early in the morning by a whining, clingy omega, the smell of heat filling his nose.





	Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the ffxv kinkmeme, with the prompt:
> 
> "alpha!prompto & omega!noctis where noct is still the prince
> 
> prompto dirty talking to him when they spend a heat together, stuff along the lines of how noct let some commoner bond him and fuck him like "you'd let a fucking Nobody alpha like me knot you?" 
> 
> optional but appreciated  
> +++prompto being kinda possessive/liking to show off noct's bond mark  
> +++breeding kink"
> 
> Happy early birthday, Prompto

Noctis heats might’ve snuck up on him a lot of the time, but never on Prompto. It was in the subtle things, the minute shift in his scent and the way he sat a little closer to Prompto than necessary. He’d start to nuzzle into Prompto’s neck when they were lounging on the couch, breathing his scent deeply. It’s why Prompto never needed a formal invitation to come over for Noctis’ heat; he was almost always already there, and since they’d bonded Prompto pretty much lived with him anyway. So it doesn’t surprise him when he’s woken up early in the morning by a whining, clingy omega, the smell of heat filling his nose.

He shudders, the need to _take_ and _claim_ and _mark_ already blossoming, bursting from where they’d been comfortably settling in the past week. Noct is lying behind him, tugging at his shirt and keening, nose pressed to Prompto’s neck. Prompto takes a moment to revel in his omega being so needy and wanting, how he’s the only one that gets to see Noctis this way. His only mate, the only one that can take him and satisfy him. Prompto growls quietly before turning, wrapping Noctis up in his arms and pulling him into a bruising kiss. He pulls back, laughing breathlessly.

“You a little hot and bothered there, Noct?” He teases. Noctis groans.

“Prom…” His voice is high and breathy, his pupils blown wide in arousal. Prompto catches him rubbing his thighs together out of the corner of his eye, no doubt spreading the wetness already collecting there in an effort to get friction. He follows the movement, sliding his hand down Noctis stomach and into his underwear. Noctis gasps, bucking his hips when Prompto’s fingers just barely brush over his clit.

“Fuck, you must be aching for it by now.” Prompto can’t help but smirk, continuing to tease as Noctis nods.

“N-need it…”

Prompto hums thoughtfully, leaning forward to nuzzle him, foreheads pressed together. “You know better than that, Omega, you gotta tell me what you want.” He stops moving his fingers.

Noctis moans, grinding down against Prompto’s fingers to chase the orgasm he knows he can’t reach until Prompto’s inside him. “N-need your cock, Alpha. Need you filling me up and fucking me.”

Prompto can’t help his own moan at that, his cock throbbing in his sleep pants. “Good, babe, fuck, always so good for me.” He pulls Noctis forward into another kiss, hands sliding through his hair and messaging his scalp. He quickly rolls them over, settling on top of Noctis. His cock is hot and hard between them, making his omega cry out and buck up against him. “Ssh, don’t worry, babe, I got you.” He makes quick work of noct’s clothes, pulling off his shirt and then shorts and underwear, leaving him flushed and bare underneath Prompto. He spreads his legs, trembling gently, trying to make himself look as appealing as possible for his alpha. He reaches down and rubs at his pussy with shaking fingers, the skin glistening from how wet he is already.

“God, you’re beautiful, Noct.” Prompto murmurs, leaning down and nuzzling against Noctis’ neck. He brushes over Noctis’ bond mark before pressing his teeth to it, just enough to draw attention to it. Noctis gasps, nails scratching down prompto’s back. “You love feeling that, right? Love feeling how you let some dirty commoner bond you?”

Noctis nods, pressing his thighs to Prompto’s thighs, angling his hips up against him. “Love it, Prom, love feeling you everywhere. Need you inside me too, need your knot, please fuck me, prom, please, _/Alpha_.”

Prompto couldn’t keep himself from that even if he tried. With another low growl he pushed down his pants and boxers just enough go get his cock out, shuddering a bit at the cold air hitting his hot flesh. He doesn’t waste anytime before pressing his cock into Noctis’ wet heat, their moans mingling together into the air of their bedroom. Noctis around him is always intoxicating, and it’s only intensified by the need and pheromones of his heat, almost pushing Prompto into rut. Prompto takes a moment to really sink into the feeling, let the scent go to his head. He purrs against Noctis’ skin, occasionally growling as if there are other alphas around to scare away from his omega. Noctis stirs again, the temporary relief of Prompto’s cock inside him falling away to the haze and need of heat again. He whines, squeezing Prompto with his legs, trying to goad him on.

Prompto can’t help but give in, running his teeth along Noctis’ mark as he pulls out to thrust back in, every fiber of his body needing to fill Noctis, give him what he needs.

“So good, Noct, so wet and tight, such a perfect little omega for me.” 

Noctis moans again, loud and needy. Prompto knowing he gets spurred on by the praise, but that isn't the only thing he needs. “So needy, so needy you’d even let a nobody alpha like me mark you and fuck you like this.”

Noctis moans, arching up and squeezing down on Prompto as he nods. “Need it…” he repeats from earlier, voice even weaker. Prompto laughs breathlessly.

“What does that look like for the crown, the prince letting the first alpha that’s nice to him take him like this, even if he’s a peasant.” He knows Noctis’ into it, getting even wetter underneath him, shocking their systems with pleasure. “And this peasant is gonna knock you up, right?”

Noctis moans and squeezes down on Prompto’s cock, making him shudder. He thrusts slow and deep, making sure Noctis really feels the throb of his dick. “Mmm, gonna knot you and fill you with my cum… Gonna put an heir in you and everyone will know whose it is, everyone’ll know the Crown Prince of Lucis loves getting fucked by some nobody alpha.”

That’s apparently the last push Noctis needs, nails scratching down Prompto’s back as he arches, crying out as he comes. Prompto grows, thrusting hard and fast groaning as his swollen knot pushes inside Noctis, settling inside his perfect omega. He bites down over their mark as he cums, his seed filling Noctis, his fluttering walls milking him dry. He kisses the skin as he comes down from his high, Noctis thighs trembling around his hips.

Noctis himself has morphed into some sort of human liquid, making Prompto chuckle. Carefully he maneuvers them to their sides, Noctis still facing him. They wrap around each other, Noctis trying to burrow his face into Prompto’s chest. Prompto pets his hair, brushing back his bangs to kiss his forehead. “You did good, babe, so sweet, so perfect, I love you so much.”

Noctis hums fingers, idly rubbing Prompto’s back. “... love you too,” he replies, voice sleepy. Prompto smiles.

“Not enough sleep, beauty?”

He can feel Noctis pout, which almost makes Prompto laugh again. “Dumb heat woke me up. Supposed to be my first day off and I didn't even get to sleep in.”

Prompto snorts “uh, babe, we have these days off _because_ of your heat, remember?”

Noctis huffs, pinching gently at Prompto’s skin. “Well, whatever, I’m gonna get some sleep now.”

“Mmkay,” Prompto kisses his forehead again, reaching out for a discarded blanket before settling down again. “If you don’t wanna jump my bones again immediately after you wake up, we should have some water and some breakfast.”

Prompto only gets a sleepy hum in response, but that’s more than good enough for him. He’s more than used to his mate’s tendency to fall asleep right after mating, knowing the extra boost to his sex drive tends to wipe him out. He honestly can’t complain as they lay there tangled together, breathing together and sharing their warmth even long after Prompto’s knot deflates. 

He thinks of all the cum inside Noctis, how eager he is to be bred by him. He has to bite back a groan, wondering if Noctis heat will end up causing his rut this time too. One hand moves towards Noctis’ front, gently pressing at his lower abdomen. He can’t wait for the next chance he gets to breed his prince.


End file.
